Mercury is the most toxic, non-radioactive element on the planet. Elemental mercury is a component of “silver amalgam” teeth fillings. When these fillings are removed from teeth, large amounts of poisonous mercury vapor are released that can negatively affect the patient, doctor, staff and the environment
Accordingly, there is a need for a breathing gas delivery system for simultaneous use by a doctor, an assistant, and a patient during removal of mercury fillings.